After He Left
by tricksterxgentleman
Summary: Five years ago the Kyuubi host – Uzumaki Naruto – vanished after defeating Uchiha Sasuke in battle. What has happened to him?
1. Chapter 1

Five years ago the Kyuubi host – Uzumaki Naruto – vanished after defeating Uchiha Sasuke in battle.

**-Flashback-**

Sasuke lay on the ground, bathing on his own blood. "Kill me now, Uzumaki Naruto," he said in lifeless voice.

"I can't kill a friend," Naruto held Sasuke's katana in his hands.

"I'm not worthy to continue this life," he whispered. "They won't forgive me for what I've done. I'm nothing but a criminal to them."

"Come back. Sakura needs you. I know she still loves you." Sasuke was dumbfounded by Naruto's words.

"I'll leave you here. They're arriving," Naruto's icy voice echoed in his mind. Before Sasuke saw him left, darkness has veiled his vision.

**-End of Flashback-**

A tall man with long blond hair sighed.

**-Flashback-**

Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Lee, Kakashi, Yamato, Gai and Kurenai plus Tsunade and Shizune arrived.

"Sasuke…" Sakura saw Sasuke lying on the ground unconscious.

"Is he dead?" Ino asked with a trembling voice.

"N-no…" whispered Hinata. Her hands covering her mouth.

"Has Naruto already managed to bring him back?" Shikamaru asked in no one in particular.

"Minna, he's alive," Tsunade touched Sasuke's pulse and checked his heartbeat.

Sakura burst her tears. "Thank God, thank God.."

The others stood by her.

"Shizune, help me heal his wounds. He lost much blood during the battle," Tsunade said. Shizune quickly got up and hurried by her side. While the two heal him, Sakura stopped crying because of Sai's presence beside her. She cried even more and hugged him.

The three jonin – Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai – scanned the whole area.

"Naruto finally managed to defeat and bring Sasuke back," Kurenai said, caressing her stomach.

"He's truly an unexpected ninja."

"OH, the power of YOUTH," Gai posed. "Lee!!"

"Gai-sensei!!"

Someone interrupted.

"Don't you notice? Where is Naruto?" a red hair slowly approached the group. He is followed by two other familiar ninjas.

"Kazekage, it's nice to see you here," Kakashi said.

"Hey," addressed Temari and Kankuro.

"Naruto-kun, he's gone," Hinata said. With her byakugan activated, she saw Naruto's blood and left chakra signals throughout. "He seemed left the area just before we arrive."

"Neji?"

"Hai. It's true."

"Kiba, Shino, Neji, Hinata and Tenten, Gai and Lee, search for the whole area and look for Naruto," Tsunade ordered.

Akamaru barked loudly. "What is it boy?" asked Kiba.

"I felt a chakra a little while ago. But it is gone. Someone was watching us."

"We're leaving Tsunade-sama," Shino said and the seven left.

"Be safe Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she jumps through the branches of trees in the forest.

**-End of Flashback-**

The man sighed again from where he sat. He's sitting on a large branch of a Sakura tree, watching the sunset.

"Ne!! Rui-nii-san!!" shouted a voice from below.

The man's blue orbs scanned the girl, light brown hair tied in a pony tail and blue eyes, like him. He flashed his ever loving smile at her. He jumped out of the branch and stood beside her. "Tsukiko."

"Dinner's ready. I cooked your favorite, ramen and added many vegetables."

"WHAT?!!"

The girl snickered and ran away. "Go after me!!"

"HEY WAIT!!" he shouted as he chases her.

**[ heya~ can you give me a better translation of hidden in japanese? i'm not very familiar in japanese eh xD thank you!! i'll appreciate your reviews.. **

**i have written the next two chapters, but i'll upload it next week, i have a lots of exams this week :P ]  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**reiya: thanks for the ones who reviewed.. :)**

**SmashBrawl, REMNANT SOLDIER, DBZGTFAN2004, cassie, kimiss, cant-resist96, tonello  
**

on the story~

* * *

**Next day in Konoha..**

A knock was heard from the Hokage's office where Tsunade was working on a pile of papers on her desk.

"The door's open."

Two tall ninjas walked in and saw the big pile of papers on Tsunade's desk, which forbid her from seeing who's at the door.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura sweatdropped when she saw this while Sasuke has the 'WTF' look on his face.

Tsunade got irritated and punched in the air. It caused the papers to fly away from the desk. She smirked.

"Ehem.."

"You called us?"

"I leave work for a week and you called me here to have another mission?!" the Anbu captain banged. He heard a knock on the door and a purple haired kunoichi walked in. "Ohayou, Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun and Tsunade-sama."

"Hello Hinata."

"Ehrm, sorry for that, Sasuke," Tsunade turned serious. "But this is an important mission."

"You have to bring this scroll to the Rezukage in the Hidden Village of the South. He really needs this. At the border of the Wind country, you will meet a girl named Leo. She will be your guide to the village. You'll leave this afternoon."

"We understand, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said.

"Hn.."

**South Village**

"Paper works done.." the same man in the first chapter sighed. "I think I will make rounds today in the village." He got up from where he sits and opened the big window and jumped out.

He arrived at the Training Grounds to reminisce. He sighed. _'I'll visit Tsukiko later, then prepare for the chuunin exams on the 5__th__ day.'_

This man was named Rui by Tsukiko. She said he looks like her older brother, who died 2 years before he found her. Because of that, the people from his own-built village knew him as the Rezukage or simply, Rui. He stood up and left the area. He jump along the branches of trees and headed at the academy. He has a nice built with muscles. He has long blond hair and cerulean eyes. He looks almost like his father, adding that he wears the same outfit like him but differs in color. His father was the late Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, Minato Namikaze. Yes, you know who the only son of Minato, Naruto Uzumaki is.

Naruto discovered a land where animals and plants live freely, far away from the war outside. You won't experience lack of water supply. It was located inside a cave. He built his own village and named it Hidden Village of the South.

"Ne!! Rui-nii!!"

"Tsukiko?" he wondered aloud.

"Hey."

"Aren't you supposed to be training right now? The chuunin exam will be on the fifth day."

"I've been training for the whole month, everyday. Give me a break."

"Then, what do you come for me?"

"Oh yeah, do you know where Leo-chan is?"

"I sent her on a mission. She'll be here the day before the exam."

"Ohh.. then.."

"Hey!! Tsuki!!" someone said from behind them.

The Rezukage and the said girl looked behind. Tsukiko blushed when she saw who called her. Naruto grinned widely. The figure from behind approached and greeted the Rezukage. "Konnichiwa, Rezukage-sama."

"Haha.. drop the honorifics, Yukito," Naruto smiled.

"Ah,, hai!" He turned to Tsukiko. "Ne, Tsuki, want to go to the ramen shop? I'm sure you're taking a break from training now."

"Erm.. S-sure. I'll see yah later, Rui-nii," Tsukiko waved.

"Get back early before 7 pm, Tsuki!!"

"HAI!!"

* * *

**heya~**

**i'm sure updating next week~ finals are over.. i have the quizbee and 300-item post test for ALGEBRA..**

**thanks.. **

**pls review~  
**


End file.
